warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Utter Betrayal
By Sandstormrocks32 and please don't edit this. I worked very hard! Prologe The wind was blowing while they cuddled in the middle of the forest. "I love you." Blackice murmers to Blazefang. They cuddled closer, embracing each others warmth in the cold winter night. "We should get back to camp. I don't want my kits getting frozen in this winter." He mews softly, shaking his head to get a snowflake off of his muzzle. He gently nuzzled her to stand up and they walked slowly back camp. Blazefang had his work to do as deputy. "Now go. You need to settle into the Nursery." He whispers to Blackice as she pads away. He couldn't tell her. He heard from the Medicine Cat, Snowfoot, that one of his kits where going to be deaf. He couldn't break her heart. She was strong and she knows how to deal with this. Chapter One He paced outside of the Nursery. It was four moons later and his kits where born! "Come on in." A gentle voice spoke he knew to be his sister's voice. She was a great Medicine Cat. He poked his head in and was overwhelmed with pride. He saw 4 tiny little kits by Blackice's belly, squirming around. He purred loudly as he saw that there was finally a Queen in the Nursery and even better his own Mate. "They're beatiful." Snowfoot purred what he was thinking. He noticed a pure white kit, whitch was odd because Blackice had a pure black pelt and he had a bright ginger tabby pelt. Snowfoot went over to his ear and whispered so softly Blackice couldn't hear. "It's the white one. I could tell right away. It was different of all of the others. Do you want me to tell her?" "No. Not now. She'll fiqure it out soon enough. She's smart." He murmered. He pushed the thought away and went over to Blackice. "Wow. What shall we name them?" He asked Blackice, licking her over her ears lovingly. "Well I think we should name the one that looks like you Lionkit and the pure black one Darkkit. Could you chose the other ones? I can't chose." She murmers looking at the newly named Lionkit and Darkkit. "Hmmm.... well I belive that the black, brown and orange tortishell tom should be Brackenkit. That sounds good like her brother's names? And I think the pure white one should be Whitekit in honor of Whitestar. Is that good?" He asked looking at Whitekit oddly. "Yes. oh I love them all so much! two toms and two she-cats. It's perfect. I would like to rest now. You should go tell Whitestar. I supose she'll be happy. We need some more apprentices because we only have 2." Blackice murmers and then licks his flank as he pads out purring. Blazefang goes to his leader's den and calls out "Whitestar?" "Come on in." He hears and pads in. "Blackice's kits have been born." He meows to Whitestar. "Good....Whitch one is the deaf one?" She asks politly. Blazefang looks slightly taken aback. He knew Snowfoot had told her, but he didn't expect her to come out this freely with her question. 'W-well that's Whitekit. He's the pure white one with the blue eyes, But don't tell Blackice! I havn't told her yet. But the way Snowfoot said how he acted, she'll find out soon enough. The other kits are Loinkit who looks just like me and Darkkit who looks just like Blackice. Also there is a tortishell she-cat named Brackenkit and the white one's name is Whitekit, in honor of you... Lonkit and Whitekit are toms while Brackenkit and Darkkit are she-cats." He murmers quietly, almost to himself. "Hmm well... carry on then. I suggest you get some rest because the Gathering of the 6 Clans is tomorrow. You don't have to come if you don't want to. I know how you feel, when I had my kits I didn't want to go either even though somebody ofered to whatch over my kits. But do you want to go?" Whitestar asks thinking about her own kits. "Umm no. I'll pass. I need to go now. I need to gert on Dawn Patrol next morning. Good night Whitestar." He mews dipping his head in respect for his leader. "Oh I just hope this little Whitekit survies. Deafness can be worse when you know what can happen..." Whitestar whispers to herself as Blazefang walks out of her den. She'll be great one day! I just know it! Chapter Two I could hear! I walked around in my dream. These sounds where all new! I saw a small brown thing. I pounced and caught it. "Whitekit!" Somebody hissed at him. Whitekit looked around. Who had called his name? "Ha-he-hello?" He stammered. He spoke! "Come here Whitekit" A beatiful starry golden tom told him He crept slowly closer and closer untill he was just a tail lenght away from the massive tom. "I am Goldenclaw. I am a Medicine Cat. I have come to tell you that you are deaf. You cannot hear or speak well in real life. You must become a medicine cat! That is the only choice you have, or else you will fail." He told him, with his chin up. "But n-no! Ugh but I wanna have a mate and have kits! I already know who I love!" He yelled at him, furious. "No.You may be able to do this but you must be a Medicine Cat. But only then can you do what you want while still doing what you must." Goldenclaw told him. Staring deep into Whitekit's eyes, giving him a chill. "Well f-fine. But can I at least tell you who I love?" he asked. Goldenclaw nodded and he went on. "well it's this she-cat that is light gray with black spots. I try to call her spots but it comes out funny. I'll practice here!" He murmered. He woke up next to his Mother's belly and his siblings. I was a few moons later and he had grown a bit. He was almost as bit as spots. He was now five moons old and Spots was seven moons but he didn't know this. And frankly he didn't know that her name was Spotpaw. He got up and went over to the place where Spots slept. He poked his head inside and saw that she was sleeping. He would wait for her, like he alwas did and he would see her awake when the sun came up. Goldenclaw had told him about the sun. A little while later he saw Spots come out of her den. He was overjoyed and went over to her. She had known what to do by now since he had been doing this routine for a little while now. "S-spoutses!" He tryed to say. It was so much easier in his dreams! Spots waved her tail in greeting and mewed "Hi Whitekit." to Whitekit. Whitekit saw her move her tail and her mouth move so he knew that he greeted him. He brushed up to her and purred. Her ears pricked and she poked him in the ribs. He backed away and Spots pointed the direction of his Father and knew that she had to go.She padded away. As she did this Whitekit managed to get out "B-b-biey Spots!" He was happy that he had some times with Spots. He knew that she was very nice the way she acted. He went over to the place where they put the food. He picked up what was called a mouse and ate it. He then licked his lips and went over to the Medicine Den and layed down by the enterence. He normally spent his time there. But something caught his eye. His siblings where playing outside their den. He walked over and saw that Black was on top of Ginger while Jumpy was on top of both. He went over and started to play with them. They all tackled each other untill they noticed it was him that they where playing with. They all backed away slowly. He then felt his Mother's tail wrap around him and pull him to her. He called her Ice because of her ice blue eyes. He loved her and she was very nice, like Spots. "Don't do that to your brother!" She said but Whitekit just saw her mouth move as he looked at her mouth while she scolded his siblings. She pulled him away to the nest and she layed down. He went over to her and layed next to her, purring. He didn't get to spend to much time with her alone. But he knew that she loved him, just like Tabby, his Father did. Chapter Three He was talking to Goldenheart now. It was much later and Whitekit was now Whitefall and he was a Medicine Cat. His mentor Snowfoot had died a little bit ago. She seemed fine and good but one day she wouldn't breath. And he had his own den now He woke up and checked his store of supplies. He went out of his den and saw Spots. Spots was now a Warrior with the name Spotpelt. "Hi. h-ow re-are yo you?" He asked her nuzzling up to her. He felt a funny feeling inside him and felt himself purr. He was talking better now sinced he practiced in his dreams. "Good. You?" She ask flicking her tail at him. She waited pationtly for his answer. "Gouod. I luv you." He mewed finally. He had been thinking this for many moons. Spots looked slightly taken aback. She then started purring. "me too." She purred back. She leaned on Whitefall and Whitefall could tell that she had said that she loved him too. He licked her ears and looked away to his Mother. She had moved to a den where older cats stayed. He went over to her, looking at Spots then back at Ice. She understood. He went over to Ice and purred. "Me aund Spots matses." He told her. She looked overjoyed since she never thought her son would have a mate. "Good!" She mews smiling. Whitefall nodded and said more. "Teall Tabby." He told her. She knew who tabby was and she nodded her head. She finally knew that her son would be happy. he went and layed down in his nest and felt a great feeling in his heart. He then woke up to the smell of odd smells. Rouges? Rouges! He lept up and saw every cat clawing and slashing at others. He saw three warriors above Spots. He felt a feeling of rage and lept after her. A large warrior jumped on top of him, but little did he know it has his own leader. Whitestar had wanted to do this for many moons but never had a good chance. He needed to die! He had no use! In his stage of fury he clawed open her throght and continued to Spots. He clawed off the first warrior and the second one in a heartbeat. He pulled of the third one with his theeth and accidentily clawed Spots' tail and paws. He was mad at himself and licked the wounds. He saw that they where deep and he grabed her by her scruff and dragger her to his den, clawing any cat who would cross his path. He grabed all of the herbs he needed to heal his injured love. "Y-you be okyay Spots." He managed to say in his fast flurry of movments. He put the herbs on her wounds and told her to keep them there. He would gaurd her. Little did he know that the battle was already over. He saw a body unmoving and went over to it. It was Leader! She was dead! Who had done this?! He looked at Tabby and saw the look in his eyes. His mouth was moving and it looked like he was giving a speech. He started licking her matted and bloody pelt with Tabby alongside him. He sat vigil with the rest of the Clan. Tabby was now Leader! He figured out. It was good for him but now Leader would be in StarClan with Snowfoot. He knew he could not do more so he went to Spots. She was looking better since it was the next morning. He went over to her a nuzzled her. "sorry. sow sow sorry." He whispered in her ear. It's okay. And Whitefall. I have kits." She told him flicking her tail and guiding his paw to her stomach. He felt little shapes moving inside. He knew right away that it was his kits. He was purring and cuddled with her all afternoon. Spots even brought a rabbit and they shared it. Spots even fell asleep in his den. Chapter Four He was in the nursery and Spots had two tiny kits next to her, suckling. "They preetty." He murmered at his kits. He went to the small she-cat that was white with light gray flecks. He sat down and put his paws together lightly. Her ears suvileled to him. Now he went to the gray one with white paws and tail tip. he did the same thing and the same result. His kits could hear! He could finally rest well. THE END! Yeah I know it's sorta of Snowtail's Love but I tryed my best! Comment if you like or no and how to improve! Or maybe some ideas for new stories! Thanks for reading!